


Hail to the Victor

by hello_santiaga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hux is So Done, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, lightsabers have feelings, not exactly kylux, supreme leader my ass, yes its name is victor so what, Кайло Рен разговаривает с вещами, ЭТО СТЁБ, раздвижной световой меч Виктор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_santiaga/pseuds/hello_santiaga
Summary: Световой меч Верховного Лидера зовут Виктор. Боже, иногда Хакс так устает от этого дерьма.





	Hail to the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> В Hamleys продается раздвижной световой меч Виктор.  
> Вот пруф: https://twitter.com/darth_lillow/status/1033783529006608385
> 
> Название - песня группы 30 Seconds to Mars, потому что почему бы и нет.

Генерал Хакс совершенно уверен в том, что пару раз слышал, как Кайло Рен обращается к шлему своего деда, советуясь. Точно кусок жженого пластика, или из чего он там вообще сделан, может чем-то помочь. Помоги мне, Дарт Вейдер, ты моя единственная надежда, я так несчастен и одинок.

В том, что у Кайло где-то есть подушка с его изображением, в полный рост, Хакс даже не сомневается – по опыту знает, что Кайло любит душить (ах, это объятья) в постели.  
  
У Верховного Лидера есть мишень с лицом По Дэмерона, изрешеченная дротиками, разумеется. Наверное, где-то и боксерская груша с Люком Скайуокером завалялась. Вероятно, распоротая надвое. Может, и подушка тоже распорота.

  
Но то, что Кайло разговаривает со своим световым мечом – и это сейчас не эвфемизм – несколько выбивает Хакса из колеи.  
– Его зовут Виктор, – почти оправдывается Кайло. – Я… читал манускрипты древних ситхов. Они давали оружию имена. Меч – друг и соратник в бою.  
"Да ты просто извращенец", – мстительно думает Хакс. И нет, это не слезы смеха, он просто закашлялся. Да, дважды.  
  
Верховный Лидер, мать его. C мечом по имени Виктор. Световой меч Верховного Лидера зовут Виктор. Эта здоровая красная светопалка с гардой. Виктор. Боже, иногда Хакс так устает от этого дерьма.  
– Мне кажется, ты слишком фиксируешься, – обиженно заявляет Кайло. Конечно, он всё это слышит. Ублюдок.  
Хакс готов отдать голову на отсечение, что, уходя, Кайло бурчит "пойдем, Виктор, нам здесь не рады".

  
Возможно, поэтому Кайло предпочитал раньше драться в шлеме – оказывается, перед тем, как взять меч в руки (снова не эвфемизм), он всегда что-то ему шепчет. Хакс подозревает, это что-то вроде “вперед, Виктор”.  
Детский криффов сад.

Хакс, как истинный стратег, пользуется новообретенным знанием. Любезно интересуется "ну как там ваш Виктор, Верховный Лидер?", вкладывая в речь максимальное количество яда. Количество шуток про "обнажите ваш меч - нет, я не про Виктора" в голове Хакса возрастает вдвое. Он считает, ему должны приплачивать – просто за надутый вид Кайло в качестве реакции на подобное. Кайло, между прочим, вполне этого заслуживает.

  
Впрочем, оружие остается оружием – Кайло Рен, даже при своем новом статусе, в абсолютно любой критической и не-критической ситуации становится в стойку и достает меч, готовясь безжалостно кромсать каждого, оказавшегося у него на пути.

Это происходит и в середине переговоров: переговоров _не во враждебной обстановке_ , направленных на заключение союза против Сопротивления – да, пускай стоящий перед троном хатт позволяет себе язвить и отпускает некоторые неуместные комментарии о финансовой ненадежности Первого Ордена.  
Хакс практически дергается, как только слышит жужжание активированного меча.

– Верховный Лидер! – возмущенно шипит он. – Уберите Виктора! Это мирные переговоры.  
И старается не замечать повисшее в тронном зале неловкое молчание.  
Ой, и крифф с ним. Да здравствует Виктор.

**Author's Note:**

> Ситхи вряд ли давали имена своему оружию, но мне нужно как-то оправдать Витька.


End file.
